Phase II - This is a study to determine the safety, tolerability, and virologic effects of three treatment regimens. Efavirenz (EFZ) or Nelfinavir (NFV) will be used in combination with FDC 3TC/ZDV plus indinavir (IDV) versus FDC 3TC/ZDV alone.